Amante misteriosa
by Yumino 98
Summary: Él la deseaba… Ella lo deseaba… Pero… ¿y el bebé? Durante el baile de máscaras de su empresa, Sasuke Uchiha se quedó prendado de la misteriosa belleza junto a la que había compartido unas horas de pasión desenfrenada. ¿Pero quién sería aquella mujer? Sakura Haruno no podía creer que hubiera tenido tan ardiente encuentro con su guapísimo jefe.
1. Chapter 1

ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION DE LA ESCRITORA TRISH MORE

VAYA día estaba teniendo. Hasta el momento, se había peleado con dos proveedores que le habían fallado y había tenido una acalorada discusión con el director de recursos humanos, que parecía pensar que era buena idea dar a cada empleado una paga extra capaz de igualar el producto nacional de muchos países del Tercer Mundo.

No eran aún las once de la mañana y ya había sobrevivido a varias guerras; era evidente que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días perfectos.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía reputación de ser un hombre difícil y el empresario más duro y despiadado al sur del Ecuador. Y estaba orgulloso de dicha reputación, al fin y al cabo le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo conseguirla. Como primera generación de australianos, hijo pequeño de unos padres italianos que habían abandonado todo lo que tenían para hacerse una nueva vida en Australia hacía ya treinta y cinco años, Sasuke había trabajado duro para llegar hasta donde estaba. Desde los humildes orígenes ayudando en la huerta familiar hasta conseguir una beca universitaria a la que le había sacado un magnífico provecho. Siete años después, había abandonado la facultad con dos licenciaturas, un master en gestión empresarial y una amplia variedad de ofertas de trabajo entre las que elegir.

Aquello le había proporcionado el empujón que necesitaba para, dos años más tarde, fundar su propia empresa de software destinado al sector financiero, con la que había dejado atrás a las mismas empresas rivales que habían tratado de contratarlo como empleado.

Unos años más tarde, había absorbido a dos de esas empresas y era reconocido como un innovador de la industria. Ahora las otras compañías lo veían como un ejemplo digno de imitar. No era ningún secreto, no había llevado Uchiha´s hasta lo más alto siendo indulgente; había logrado todo lo que tenía siendo muy duro, esperando mucho de sí mismo y de sus empleados.

Y lo había hecho solo. No tenía tiempo para socios, ni para compartir el poder de ningún otro modo. Él era el jefe, sencilla y llanamente. Así era como manejaba su vida, tanto en el consejo de dirección como en el dormitorio. Las mujeres que entraban y salían de su vida no tardaban en darse cuenta de ello, aunque a veces alguna pensara que podía cambiarlo, enseguida se daba cuenta de que se equivocaba. Él no las necesitaba.

Sasuke Uchiha no necesitaba a nadie.

Miró al reloj y frunció el ceño. Tenten Ama, su secretaria personal estaría a punto de volver del descanso con un café para él. Mientras, su director de marketing, Kiba Inozuka, llegaba tarde a la reunión en la que tenía que presentarle una propuesta para lanzar el nuevo paquete de software de la empresa.

¡Muy tarde!

Sasuke quitó las piernas de encima de la mesa, sin entender cómo era posible que alguien que necesitara su aprobación para lanzar una campaña de miles de dólares que había definido como radicalmente distinta, no se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Tal comportamiento no auguraba nada bueno para la propuesta. Y aún menos para Sam.

Vaya día. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

Sakura Haruno se apretó contra el pecho la carpeta que contenía la propuesta y cerró los ojos para impedir que derramaran las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. Quisiera o no, el ascensor tardaría sólo unos segundos en dejarla en el último piso de la Torre Uchiha.

Kiba había elegido el mejor día para ponerse enfermo.

En circunstancias normales, Sakura habría estado emocionada porque la hubieran llamado para presentar un plan de marketing ante el famoso y temido jefe de Uchiha´s. Después de tres meses como ayudante de Kiba, le había quedado claro que el director de marketing no tenía problema alguno en apropiarse y beneficiarse del trabajo de los demás.

En circunstancias normales, habría pensado que era una suerte tener la oportunidad de presentar un proyecto cuya práctica totalidad provenía de lo que ella misma le había sugerido a su jefe inmediato.

En circunstancias normales...

Pero aquéllas no eran circunstancias normales. Aquel día tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que de hacia dónde se dirigía su carrera o de tratar de aprovechar las oportunidades que se le presentaban.

Respiró hondo en busca de un poco de fuerza, pero el oxígeno no podía contrarrestar el efecto de aquellas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente:

«Lo siento mucho, pero legalmente no podemos ayudarla. Si estuviera casada...»

¡Si estuviera casada! Eso sí que era una broma. Deidara había arruinado cualquier posibilidad de llegar a estarlo cuando la había abandonado hacía unos meses, apenas una semana antes de la boda. Además, si estuviera casada, no necesitaría los servicios de una clínica de fecundación in vitro, si no que podría haberse quedado embarazada al estilo tradicional.

Pero no estaba casada.

No tenía novio ni perspectivas de tenerlo. No había posibilidad de concebir un bebé, a no ser que recorriera los bares nocturnos en busca de un semental. Se mordió los labios al considerar tal opción; ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Merecía la pena llegar a tal extremo para cumplir una promesa hecha a una moribunda?

En su memoria apareció el rostro de su madre, desfigurado por el dolor, aquellas facciones en otro tiempo dulces, se habían endurecido a causa de los estragos de la enfermedad y de la angustia de una pérdida insoportable. Sakura sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mitigar el dolor de su madre, por darle alguna esperanza, pero... ¿cómo podría recurrir a una aventura de una noche con un desconocido para cumplir su promesa?

— ¡No! —susurró mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y su voz retumbaba en el espacio vacío del ascensor. No había más que hablar. Quizá estuviera desesperada, pero tal imprudencia no sería propia de ella. Levantó la mano para secar la lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla y admitió que probablemente no podría cumplir su promesa.

Quizá tendría que aceptar que no podría darle a su madre el nieto que deseaba más que nada en el mundo... el nieto que necesitaba para volver a sonreír. No era justo pero así era la realidad.

Se iluminó el botón del piso cuarenta y cinco y las puertas se abrieron dándole paso al vestíbulo de la planta de dirección. Sakura dio un paso adelante intentando concentrarse en la propuesta que tenía que exponer. Aquella reunión no tenía por qué extenderse mucho, podía defender el proyecto en sólo unos minutos pues, después de haber escrito casi cada palabra que contenía, se lo sabía de memoria.

Después volvería a su despacho y pensaría tranquilamente. No podía rendirse ahora, que todavía tenía tiempo; según el pronóstico de su madre, aún disponía de tres meses para quedarse embarazada. Tres oportunidades de cumplir su promesa. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Tenía que haber una solución.

— ¡Kiba! Llegas tarde. Pasa.

Aquella voz profunda y cargada de impaciente salió del despacho adyacente a la recepción vacía.

— ¡Kiba!

Debía de ser él. Sólo había hablado con él una vez, nada más empezar a trabajar en la empresa hacía tres meses, cuando había contestado al teléfono de kiba. Había sido una conversación muy breve, pues kiba le había arrancado el auricular de las manos al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, pero en las pocas palabras que le había dirigido, había podido percibir el poder y la exigencia del hombre al que todo el mundo llamaba el Número Uno.

Se estiró el bajo de su discreto suéter de punto, tratando de no pensar en el comentario que había oído en la cafetería sobre que Uchiha imponía más que el Padrino.

— ¡kiba!

Sakura se estremeció sobresaltada. ¿Qué demonios se había creído ese tipo? Quizá fuera su jefe, e incluso un genio de los negocios, pero ella no estaba de humor para soportar la prepotencia de nadie. Así que respiró hondo y empujó la puerta del despacho.

Enseguida vio el cuerpo al que pertenecía aquella voz profunda y potente y se quedó paralizada. Aquella figura alta y fuerte tapaba justo el rayo de luz que inundaba la habitación, con lo que se quedaba iluminada como si se pudiera ver el aura que la rodeaba.

Sakura ya sabía el aspecto que tenía Uchiha pues lo había visto en multitud de fotografías; conocía aquella mirada calculadora y aquellas cejas pobladas. Tenía un pelo oscuro y unos rasgos que envidiaría cualquier estrella de cine.

Sí, conocía su aspecto, y aun así sintió una especie de descarga que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Ninguna fotografía hacía justicia a su verdadero aspecto, ninguna fotografía la había preparado para aquel rostro que le hablaba de peligro, emociones. Y quizá, sólo quizá, algo más...


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Y TÚ QUIÉN eres?

La mujer ataviada con un traje marrón oscuro pareció erguirse, tenía la boca abierta como si algo la hubiera sorprendido mientras lo miraba a la cara. Agarraba la carpeta como si de un escudo de defensa se tratara y, a juzgar por el pequeño tamaño de su cuerpo, no estaba de más un poco de protección.

—Tú no eres Kiba —dijo él en tono acusador.

Cerró la boca de golpe y levantó la barbilla. Tenía los ojos chispeantes, unas chispas que aumentaron en el momento en el que sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

Sasuke se relajó momentáneamente. Ya no parecía tan poquita cosa con aquella sonrisa. De hecho, era bastante guapa; de un modo nada sofisticado, pero guapa. Desde luego las gafas de carey y el traje marrón sin forma alguna no la favorecían en absoluto.

—Señor Uchiha —dijo ladeando la cabeza y tendiéndole la mano—. Me habían dicho que era un genio. Es obvio que es cierto.

El brillo de sus ojos color verde jade le hizo suponer que aquello no había sido un cumplido.

Sasuke respiró hondo para recuperar el aire que parecían acabar de arrebatarle, mientras ella seguía sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano como si no hubiera un mensaje oculto en lo que acababa de decir.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, de Marketing. Encantada de conocerlo.

Miró aquella mano que lo esperaba y después volvió a observar la sonrisa fingida de su rostro y supo que estaba mintiendo. Estaba tan encantada de conocerlo como él de ver a la señorita Ratoncillo Marrón en su despacho. ¿Quién demonios se creía Kiba Inuzuka para enviarla a ella? Le estrechó la mano rápidamente y sintió rabia al comprobar que alguien tan diminuto podía tener una mano tan firme.

— ¿Dónde está Kiba? —le preguntó dándose media vuelta para volver a su cómoda butaca de cuero.

Ella se quedó unos segundos titubeando, como si no estuviera segura de sí la habían invitado a entrar, pero por fin dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio.

—Supongo que ahora ya estará en casa. Tiene gripe. Hace media hora casi se cae en su despacho, así que se ha ido a casa en un taxi.

— ¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió informarme?

Volvió a ladear la cabeza y frunció el ceño como si pensara que era una grosería preguntarle algo así.

—Pensé que lo habían hecho.

—Pues no es así.

Lo miró unos segundos, parecía a punto de discutir con él, pero después debió de pensárselo mejor.

—En cualquier caso, supongo que lo que importa es que la presentación se desarrolle como estaba previsto. Imagino que tendrá una agenda muy ocupada y quién sabe cuándo volverá al trabajo Kiba. Además, necesitamos su aprobación al proyecto hoy mismo si queremos cumplir con los plazos para el lanzamiento del producto.

¿Y creía que tomando la iniciativa iba a impresionarlo?

Pues no se había equivocado, estaba impresionado. Todo lo que decía parecía lógico, ¿entonces por qué se sentía tan ofendido?

¡Porque deberían habérselo dicho!

Muy a su pesar asintió con la cabeza y emitió una especie de gruñido.

—Pero siempre y cuando tenga algo de idea de en qué consiste el proyecto. No quiero perder el tiempo.

Los músculos de su rostro se pusieron en tensión, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para no hacerle perder el tiempo. Pero necesitaría utilizar su ordenador, si no le importa. He preparado una presentación en PowerPoint. Está la copia en papel —dijo señalando la carpeta que tenía en la mano—... es sólo para que conste en sus archivos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto dándole acceso al ordenador portátil que tenía sobre la mesa.

—Adelante -dijo sin apartarse un milímetro.

Ella se limitó a parpadear. Bien. ¿De verdad esperaría que le facilitara las cosas después de la insolencia con la que había empezado aquella reunión? Si quería utilizar su ordenador, tendría que ir por él.

—Soy todo oídos —la invitó a hablar sonriendo por vez primera. Parecía que había conseguido volverle las tomas a la señorita Ratoncillo. No le extrañaría verla correr a escabullirse en su agujero en cualquier momento.

La vio respirar hondo y siguió el movimiento de su garganta y de su pecho, que se levantó más de lo que habría esperado. Claro que con la chaqueta abotonada hasta arriba, resultaba imposible imaginar qué se escondía bajo aquel traje informe.

—Muy bien —dijo ella rodeando el escritorio hasta colocarse a su lado. Le miró las piernas, que eran una especie de barrera que le dificultaba el acceso al ordenador; pero como si de un objeto inamovible se tratara, se inclinó sobre ellas hasta poder alcanzar el teclado. Algo dulce y afrutado despertó los sentidos de Sasuke cuando ella se acercó.

Sasuke se enorgullecía de conocer los nombres de todos los perfumes importantes y sabía catalogar la personalidad de una mujer dependiendo de su aroma. Karin era una mujer elegante y pulcra que utilizaba un clásico como Chanel N° 5. Alguien cálido y exuberante como Ino prefería el aroma embriagador de Opium; mientras que Hinata, bella y delicada había elegido Romance.

Pero aquel perfume era nuevo, no se parecía a ningún otro que él conociera. Resultaba tentador y nada sofisticado. Desde luego le iba a aquella mujer como anillo al dedo.

Parecía inocente, pero por lo que había podido ver cuándo se había inclinado sobre él, aquella falda escondía formas de mujer. Al volver a ponerse recta, Sasuke recibió otra oleada de la fragancia. ¿Albaricoque? Olía a albaricoque. Vaya, eso sí era diferente.

¿Qué pretendía ese tipo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que le estaba haciendo un favor? La próxima vez tendría que esperar a que Kiba se recuperara de la gripe. Desde luego ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar ese comportamiento precisamente en aquel momento.

Agarró el ordenador y lo colocó en su lado del escritorio para no tener que seguir inclinándose sobre las piernas del jefe. Prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole la espalda, inspeccionando su piel hasta hacerla arder; la ponía nerviosa saber que estaba allí, a menos de un metro de ella, observándola detenidamente.

El hecho de que fuera su jefe no hacía disminuir las sensaciones que estaba experimentando en ese instante. Era pura sexualidad que emanaba de él a oleadas. Ni siquiera el modo en el que se repanchingaba tranquilamente en su butaca podía ocultar el poder que contenía aquel cuerpo. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a tratar a sus jefes de igual a igual... pero ninguno le había transmitido tanta sexualidad.

Ninguno la había hecho tan consciente de que estaba con un hombre o de que ella era una mujer.

Cambió de postura, incómoda por el camino que habían seguido sus pensamientos y por el hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Desde luego aquel tipo no estaba poniéndole fácil las cosas; quizá por eso nadie había descrito nunca a Sasuke Uchiha como una persona fácil.

Imposible, arrogante, genio... ésas eran las palabras que había oído asociadas a su nombre. Pero fácil, jamás. Cuanto antes acabara con aquella reunión y pudiera salir de allí, mucho mejor. Si al menos pudiera concentrarse en la presentación.

Lo cierto era que al verlo desde la puerta le había parecido adivinar en él algo más que lo que había oído de él, otro ángulo, otra dimensión. Pero había sido una alucinación. Ahora que su rostro había salido de las sombras, no era más que otro adicto al trabajo guapo, con éxito y sin demasiada habilidad para tratar a sus empleados.

Con sólo mover la cabeza un milímetro, vio la expresión petulante con la que la observaba mientras ella abría el archivo de la presentación. Bueno, quizá la descripción no era del todo justa; en realidad era un adicto al trabajo increíblemente guapo que desprendía testosterona por cada poro de su piel. Eso sí se ajustaba a la realidad.

Tenía que admitir que las fotografías que había visto de él en los archivos de marketing no le hacían justicia. Lo primero que haría al regresar al departamento de marketing sería buscar un buen fotógrafo que supiera sacarle partido al impresionante material del que disponía. Porque, tuviera los defectos que tuviera, era evidente que aquel tipo tenía unos genes envidiables. Sin duda con su aspecto y su cociente intelectual, sus hijos estaban predestinados a ser guapos e inteligentes, igual que su papá.

Quizá lo que ella necesitaba era un tipo como él...

Los dedos se le quedaron paralizados sobre el ratón y la boca se le secó de golpe. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido algo así? Parecía que su otro problema estaba empezando a afectarle el cerebro. Ahora estaba teniendo fantasías con sus compañeros de trabajo; o al menos con ése. Y tener fantasías con Sasuke Uchiha precisamente no tenía ningún sentido; estaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Y, aunque no lo estuviera, había oído que era un soltero empedernido y, a juzgar por cómo trataba a la gente, el tipo de hombre al que sería una locura acercarse...

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Sakura pegó un bote como si la hubieran pinchado con algo.

—No, no —respondió tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro que la delataba—. Ya está..., aquí está el archivo.

Tardó varios segundos en reunir fuerzas para volver a mirarlo y comenzar con la presentación.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?

Sin levantar la vista del monitor del ordenador, ni dejar de escribir a la velocidad de la luz, Tenten respondió con sequedad:

— ¿Por qué debería saber algo?

—Porque lo sabes todo de todos los trabajadores de esta empresa, Tenten, ya lo sabes.

Siguió sin mirarlo, pero Sasuke adivinó algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Se llama Sakura, y significa árbol de cerezo en japonés, y vive con su madre, que es viuda. Tenía un hermano, pero tengo entendido que murió en trágicas circunstancias.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Sasuke enarcando las cejas.

—Tiene 27 años, es soltera... aunque parece ser que hace un mes estuvo a punto de casarse pero ocurrió algo. Quizá la abandonaran en el altar.

Sí, eso encajaba. Había tenido la impresión de que, a pesar de su brillante presentación, tenía algo en contra de los hombres.

—Por cierto —siguió diciendo su secretaria—. Ya que ha acabado temprano, quizá le gustaría echar un vistazo a sus mensajes —dijo señalando una pila de notas—. Supongo que el más importante ya no le interesará; Kiba dejó un mensaje en mi contestador cuando yo no estaba para decir que no iba a poder venir a la presentación.

Lo que quería decir que Sakura no se había equivocado, sí que le habían avisado. Así que ahora no tenía nada que echarle en cara y no sabía si eso le gustaba.

—Muchacha insolente —murmuró apoyándose en la mesa de Tenten y agarrando uno de los mensajes—. Aunque la verdad es que ha hecho la presentación de un modo muy profesional. Kiba habría tardado tres veces más. Pero creo que no le gusto.

—Usted no le gusta a nadie en Uchiha's. Es la personificación del jefe maligno y le encanta serlo.

—Pero a ti sí te gusto, ¿verdad, Tenten?

Por fin dejó de teclear un segundo para mirarlo por encima de las gafas.

—Le tengo mucho respeto, eso es cierto. Y tengo que admitir que sin usted mi situación económica empeoraría considerablemente. Pero gustarme, lo que se dice gustarme...

Sasuke levantó la mano antes de que pudiera decir nada más.

—Está bien —dijo con una sonora carcajada porque sabía que estaba bromeando. Estaba loca por él—. ¿Por qué será que eres la única persona en este edificio que no me toma en serio?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —respondió con un gesto travieso antes de volver a centrarse en el teclado.

Entonces miró la nota y la leyó.

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió que la fiesta de Navidad de la empresa fuera un baile de máscaras?

—A usted —replicó Tenten escuetamente—. Dijo que ayudaría a eliminar las barreras entre los empleados. Y a mí me parece buena idea.

— ¿Y tú de qué vas a ir disfrazada, Tenten?

—Eso tendrá que averiguarlo durante la fiesta, nadie puede quitarse la máscara hasta medianoche.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. En realidad era buena idea relacionarse con los empleados. Si tenía en cuenta el ejemplo del departamento de marketing, había muchas cosas en su empresa que él no sabía no tenía la menor idea de que existiera una mujer con tanto potencial como Sakura... Desde luego Kiba nunca la había mencionado.

Además sería interesante ver de qué se disfrazaban sus empleados. Algunos no tendrían que pensárselo mucho; ya podía ver a la señorita Ratoncillo Marrón... sólo necesitaba unas orejas rosas y un rabo para resultar completamente convincente.


	3. Chapter 3

ola a todos espero que les guste el capitulo es el baile de mascara y ademas en este capitulo hay LEMON jejeje espero les guste

espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto

Capítulo 3

— ¡PARECES una princesa!

Sakura sonrió e hizo una reverencia antes de entrar al dormitorio de su madre.

— ¿No te parece demasiado? La de la tienda de disfraces dijo que estaba muy bien.

—No, querida, no es demasiado, es perfecto. Vas a ser las más bella del baile.

—No sé —dijo pasándose la mano por la larga peluca negra.

—Ah, tengo un perfume que nunca me pongo que le irá muy bien a ese traje —recordó su madre señalando hacia la cómoda.

Sakura aceptó la sugerencia y se echó unas gotas en el cuello y en las muñecas. Era un aroma exótico, muy diferente al perfume de albaricoque que solía utilizar ella. Bueno, parecía que aquélla sería una noche de cambios.

Ahuecó los almohadones sobre los que descansaba la espalda su madre para asegurarse de que estaba cómoda antes de llevarle un té. Después se sentó junto a ella y le fue dando las pastillas que tenía que tomarse.

—Todavía no sé por qué voy a ese baile. Si tú quieres, me quedo en casa encantada.

—De eso nada —respondió su madre agarrando una de las cápsulas de colores—. Tienes que salir ahora que tienes oportunidad.

—Me parece que no me interesa mucho salir —admitió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues debería. No es natural que una mujer joven como tú se aísle del mundo cuando debería estar pasándolo bien y conociendo gente.

—Conozco mucha gente en la oficina.

Su madre se metió en la boca las dos últimas pastillas antes de decirle:

—No seguirás pensando en ese Sasori, ¿verdad?

Sakura no contestó inmediatamente. Claro que le había dolido que la abandonara por otra mujer justo antes de la boda... otra mujer con la que se había estado viendo desde hacía más de un año y a la que había dejado embarazada. Se había sentido estúpida y tremendamente herida. Sobre todo había sentido como si le hubiera arrebatado el hijo que tanto deseaba tener, un hijo que le había dado a esa otra mujer. Y durante un tiempo deseó que Sasori volviera con ella. Pero sólo durante un tiempo.

—No —respondió por fin con un suspiro, pero con la seguridad de estar diciendo la verdad.

Sasori la había abandonado una semana antes de la boda y había supuesto una enorme decepción que había hecho mella en su confianza en sí misma, pero sabía que el fracaso de la relación no había sido sólo culpa de Sasori.

Ella había seguido sus planes de boda, en realidad había seguido todos sus planes porque le había convenido. Y aunque había creído estar enamorada de él, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había convencido a sí misma de que era así porque eso era lo que deseaba; deseaba casarse y tener una familia con él.

Pero en realidad iba a casarse con él por motivos equivocados.

—Casarme con Sasori habría sido un gran error, ahora lo sé —aseguró estrechando la mano de su madre—. Nos hizo un favor a los dos abandonándome cuando lo hizo.

Su madre asintió con ternura.

—Él no era el hombre adecuado para ti, pero tú hombre existe, está por ahí. Acuérdate de Naruto; salió con decenas de chicas hasta que encontró a la definitiva. Hinata era un encanto y eran muy felices juntos.

Ambas volvieron la mirada a la foto enmarcada que ocupaba un lugar de honor en la mesilla de noche. La sonriente pareja resplandecía de felicidad mostrando orgullosos a su hijo recién nacido a la cámara. Pero la felicidad no había durado mucho. Al día siguiente, cuando iban a presentarle el bebé a la abuela, sus vidas quedaron segadas por un trágico accidente de avión.

Sakura respiró hondo y miró a su madre que seguía con la vista fija en la fotografía, pensando y recordando a su hijo mientras dos lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

—Querida, me encantaría verte feliz y con pareja antes de... —dejó la frase a medias, pero no era necesario que terminara de decir aquellas palabras, Sakura sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir; las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron en el aire con el peso de lo inevitable.

«Antes de morir».

Algo le oprimió el pecho.

Le quedaban menos de doce meses de vida. Su madre merecía un poco de felicidad, algo que desear y a lo que mirar con esperanza y que la hiciera distraerse un poco del triste pronóstico que le habían dado los médicos. Algo que la ayudara... no a olvidar, jamás podría olvidar, pero al menos que mitigara el dolor de aquellas muertes prematuras.

Pero se estaba rindiendo a la enfermedad, parecía haber aceptado su sino como si estuviera deseando reunirse con su difunto marido y sobre todo con Naruto, con su esposa y con el nieto al que conocía sólo por aquella única fotografía.

Los médicos habían sido muy comprensivos cuando los medicamentos parecían no servir de nada para detener la enfermedad.

—Ella tiene que desear vivir —habían dicho una y mil veces—. A veces se necesita una razón para vivir, algo que te dé esperanzas para sobrevivir.

Sakura le había fallado. Le había prometido darle un nieto, pero su proyecto de matrimonio se había arruinado y ni siquiera era apta para la fecundación in vitro. Así que parecía que se había quedado sin opciones; cabía la posibilidad de que encontrara novio en ese tiempo, pero desde luego era impensable que pudiera enamorarse y formar una familia tan rápido... por tanto sería imposible alegrar los últimos meses de vida de su madre con la promesa de un bebé.

Además, ¿qué posibilidad real tenía de encontrar novio? Últimamente, cada vez que pensaba en hombres o en salir con alguno, sólo uno aparecía en su mente. Todos los demás hombres que conocía palidecían a su lado. Él era más guapo, más inteligente, tenía mejor cuerpo y un carisma que la atraía como un imán.

Sakura meneó la cabeza con rabia. Debía de estar obsesionada con el trabajo porque no podía quitarse la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha de la cabeza. De acuerdo, tenía buenos genes, pero si seguía comparando con él a todos los hombres que conocía, no encontraría a nadie que estuviese a su altura. Lo curioso era que ni siquiera podía decir que le gustase... era demasiado arrogante y autoritario, aunque seguro que también tenía montones de cualidades.

¿De qué iría vestido esa noche? Un disfraz de pirata no le iría nada mal con su aspecto, un bucanero intrépido y peligroso… con una camisa de tela fina arremangada y desabotonada; el blanco inmaculado contrastaría con su pelo oscuro y su piel aceitunada y los pantalones estrechos...

Su madre sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja y la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Estaba claro que la idea de asistir al baile de la empresa la tenía nerviosa. Ahora le daba por imaginar cosas disparatadas.

—Lo siento, querida, me estoy poniendo llorona —dijo su madre secándose las lágrimas—. No me hagas caso, es que estoy cansada.

—Entonces te vendrá bien dormir un poco —sugirió Sakura apretándole la mano al tiempo que se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla—. No vendré tarde.

No debería haber ido.

Echó un vistazo al salón a través de la máscara y se encontró con toda aquella variedad de personajes ataviados con trajes extraños y bailando al ritmo de la música... Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que debería haberse quedado en casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Se quedó allí, en el vestíbulo, decidiendo si entraba o no a la fiesta. Había estado bien arreglarse un poco, ponerse ropa bonita en lugar de uno de los recatados trajes que utilizaba para ir al trabajo. Dios sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no prestaba algo de atención a su imagen. Pero, ¿qué esperaba conseguir con ello? ¿A quién creía que iba a impresionar? ¿A Sasuke? Craso error. Él ni siquiera sabía que existía como mujer aparte de como empleada, y si lo sabía, seguro que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se lo había dejado muy claro al hacerla sentirse tan irrelevante durante la presentación... Era una locura que podría causarle impresión esa noche.

Como si a él le importara.

No, no iba a entrar. No tenía ningún sentido. Al margen del deseo de vengarse del hombre que la había hecho sentirse tan insignificante como un mosquito, esas cosas no se le daban nada bien. Socializar con desconocidos no era su fuerte precisamente. Bien era cierto que había conocido gente muy agradable en los pocos meses que llevaba trabajando en Uchiha's, pero nadie al que se atreviera a considerar su amigo. Aunque también debía admitir que eso no era culpa de nadie sino suya; ella había sido la que había rechazado todas las invitaciones para tomar algo los viernes después del trabajo, porque siempre estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y ver a su madre.

Y, por supuesto, después del desengaño de Sasori, le costaba mucho confiar en la gente. El hecho de que hubiese tomado la decisión adecuada al anular la boda no quería decir que ella hubiera olvidado el dolor que había sentido al tener que cancelar la fiesta y la ceremonia en la iglesia, o al tener que explicar lo sucedido a los invitados.

La puerta de la calle se abrió a sus espaldas para recibir a varios invitados y, al hacerlo, entró el aire de aquella noche veraniega y le provocó un escalofrío. Se pasó las manos por los brazos que el ajustado vestido dejaba al descubierto.

¡Debía de haberse vuelto loca!

En cuanto esa gente entrara en el salón del baile, se marcharía a casa sin llamar la atención.

— ¡Hola! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? No me lo digas... Cleopatra, ¿verdad?

Levantó la mirada hacia la brusca voz que provenía de una monja con bigote y con un puro en la boca que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Lo peor era que aquella monja guardaba un enorme parecido con Kiba Inuzuka.

— ¡Estás estupenda! ¿No eres Kin, de Contabilidad? —le preguntó agarrándole el brazo con aquellas manos rollizas.

Sakura lo miró, completamente incapaz de hablar; lo acompañaban un koala gris, el conejo de la suerte y un hombre de hojalata.

—Kin, ¿eres tú la que se esconde bajo ese disfraz tan sexy?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza para no desvelar su identidad. Si se iba a ir a casa, lo último que deseaba era que el lunes Kiba la interrogara sobre su temprana marcha. Prefería que todo el mundo pensara que ni siquiera había asistido.

—Dm... Tayuyá, de la oficina de Sydney —se decidió a responder por fin.

— ¡Bienvenida, Tayuyá! —dijo la monja—. Por eso eres tan tímida. ¿Por qué no entras con nosotros? Nosotros cuidaremos de ti, ¿verdad hombre de hojalata?

Antes de que pudiera protestar y zafarse de la mano de Kiba, el conejo de la suerte la condujo al interior del salón.

—No hagas caso al hombre de hojalata y al koala, son recién casados —le dijo agarrándola del brazo en un gesto de camaradería—. Se supone que no podemos quitamos las máscaras hasta las doce, pero te diré que me llamo Temari. Si te pierdes o necesitas ayuda, busca a Sor Kiba –dijo señalando a la monja—, o a mí. Y ahora unámonos a la fiesta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró en mitad de la multitud y tuvo que cambiar de plan. Se escabulliría tan pronto como pudiese, mientras todos estaban distraídos bailando; darían por hecho que se había puesto a hablar con otro grupo de invitados y no volverían a preguntarse por ella. Mientras planeaba la huida pensó en la mala suerte que había tenido al toparse con Kiba precisamente. Al menos no la había reconocido.

Entonces vio a alguien disfrazado con un enorme reloj al cuello, acababan de dar las nueve. Esperaría unos minutos y se marcharía a casa.

¡Era una diosa!

Estaba caminando entre la gente, disfrutando del anonimato que le proporcionaba el disfraz, cuando la vio. Resplandecía incluso entre el maremágnum de colores de los trajes. ¿Cómo no iba a resplandecer, si era una reina egipcia?

No era muy alta, pero debía de tener unas piernas sensacionales que se adivinaban debajo de la tela ajustada y ligera. El vestido realzaba sus curvas, tanto las de las caderas como las de los pechos; tenía un escote sin mangas pero con un complicado diseño que le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo tardaría en desabrochar. Tenía los labios rojos, de un rojo intenso y seductor que contrastaban con el negro azabache de la melena que caía sobre los hombros desnudos. Llevaba varios brazaletes en los brazos y unas sandalias doradas en los pies.

El disfraz era inconfundible, era Cleopatra, la Reina del Nilo. No era de extrañar que los emperadores hubieran caído rendidos a sus pies. Observó hasta el más mínimo detalle hasta confirmar lo que había sabido nada más verla.

La deseaba.

¿Quién era? Con la máscara que le tapaba los ojos, no había manera de adivinar su identidad. ¿Trabajaba para él o sería la acompañante de alguien? Miró detenidamente al grupo de personas con las que estaba, pero nadie parecía tenerla agarrada, ni comportarse como un novio o marido. Tenía que estar sola. Nadie en su sano juicio la dejaría marchar sola con tal atuendo. Si estuviera con él, jamás la perdería de vista.

¿A quién quería engañar? Si estuviese con él, no la dejaría salir de la cama.

Tenía que conocerla.

Dos minutos más. Sólo dos minutos y se marcharía poniendo como excusa un terrible dolor de cabeza, aunque estaba segura de que nadie se daría cuenta de que se había ido.

Dejó sobre la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba la copa de champagne que apenas había tocado y se sumergió entre la multitud, camino de la puerta. Pero la mano que la agarró de pronto le dio a entender que su plan no era tan bueno como había creído.

— ¿No irás a marcharte?

Se quedó paralizada al notar un intenso estremecimiento. ¡Era él!

Habría reconocido la autoritaria voz de Sasuke Uchiha en cualquier sitio. Aunque esa vez había algo más en sus palabras... ¿interés? ¿deseo? Se dio media vuelta y se quedó petrificada. Afortunadamente, la máscara impedía que él viera la expresión de sus ojos... lo miró de arriba abajo con verdadero deleite. Estaba increíble con aquella túnica que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y la pechera de metal que le dejaba los brazos al aire. ¿Un gladiador romano o un emperador dirigiendo sus tropas hacia la guerra? Desde luego el disfraz le iba a la perfección, con el color de su piel y los marcados rasgos de su rostro sólo parcialmente cubierto por un antifaz.

Si al verlo con traje le había parecido que desprendía masculinidad y atractivo, así era pura testosterona.

Respiró hondo y miró hacia la puerta, pero seguía teniendo su mano en el brazo.

—Quédate, Cleopatra —le susurró de un modo casi reverencial—. Llevo más de dos mil años esperando volver a encontrarte.

Ahí estaba otra vez aquel estremecimiento, era como si sus palabras propagaran el calor por su cuerpo, un calor que despertaba cada centímetro de su piel.

— ¿No me reconoces? Soy Marco Antonio.

Aquella pregunta y el modo en que inclinó la cabeza al hacerla, impulsaron a Sakura a permitirse una sonrisa. Era Sasuke, de verdad era él... y se había fijado en ella entre tanta gente. Y no sólo se había fijado en ella, sino que, si mucho no se equivocaba, estaba flirteando con ella.

También ella inclinó la cabeza porque no podía hablar; su cerebro tenía demasiada información que procesar como para además intentar mantener una conversación. Además, ¿por qué romper la magia? Él pensaba que acababa de encontrar a Cleopatra, ¿por qué decirle que no era más que Sakura, de Marketing? Si lo hacía, no tardaría más de un minuto en irse. Así que esa noche, sería Cleopatra.

—Ven —le dijo él agarrándola de la mano y acercándola a su cuerpo, a la fuente que provocaba tanto calor—. Baila conmigo.

No tuvo que pararse a pensar si debía o no hacerlo, porque sus pies comenzaron a moverse por decisión propia, haciéndola olvidar automáticamente sus planes de huida. La llevó hasta la pista de baile y la estrechó contra él.

—Eres preciosa.

Aquellas palabras susurrantes le llegaron al corazón. Preciosa. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía algo así. Tenía que recordarse respirar y, cuando lo hacía, lo único que percibía era aquel aroma masculino que le embriagaba los sentidos, y no sólo el olfato porque tenía la sensación de poder percibir el sabor de su piel.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos se balanceaban al unísono como si lo hubieran ensayado millones de veces.

Era como estar en el cielo. Algo así debía de ser el paraíso. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la bendición que era sentir sus brazos rodeándola con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Pero de pronto se detuvo haciéndola abrir los ojos. Seguía sonando la música, pero él estaba hablando con alguien; parecía una geisha, pero la voz era indudablemente la de Tenten. Sakura oyó algo de una crisis en Londres, Sasuke respondió algo y la geisha desapareció.

—Tengo que atender una llamada —le dijo con evidente tensión; sin embargo no la soltaba, parecía estar debatiéndose entre la llamada y la mujer—. Volveré en diez minutos… quizá veinte.

Sakura lo miró y supo que esperaría toda la vida si eso significaba volver a sentir algo parecido. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y le rozó los labios con los suyos, tan suavemente que pudo notar su respiración.

—Preciosa... —susurró mirándola fijamente—. Espérame.

Después desapareció de su lado y fue como quedarse en el vacío más absoluto. Se había ido y de pronto ella tenía frío, la había privado de su calor. Pero iba a volver, había prometido que volvería y eso la hacía sentir menos frío. Se quedó allí parada unos segundos. Sólo serían diez o veinte minutos, pero no sabía qué hacer, dónde esperarlo para estar segura de que la encontraría.

Se fue a la barra y pidió una botella de agua. Lo mejor sería no pensar en el tiempo, así transcurriría más rápido... pero cada minuto se le hacía eterno.

El grupo dejó de tocar y salió al escenario un hombre que agarró el micrófono. Estupendo, un monólogo cómico, al menos eso la distraería del paso de los segundos.

Sasuke maldijo en voz alta tapando el auricular del teléfono. La crisis era mayor de lo que había pensado. Tenten estaba a su lado armada de lápiz y papel y haciendo oídos sordos a sus comentarios. Su eficiente secretaria había improvisado una oficina en una pequeña habitación en la que había colocado un par de sillas, un teléfono y un fax. No necesitaba ordenador porque no era momento para recibir o mandar e-mails. Lo que quería era acción.

La agencia del Reino Unido había elegido el mejor momento del mundo para venirse abajo. La noticia había aparecido en la prensa y ahora había cientos de clientes exigiendo ayuda. Bueno, había cosas peores; ya había tenido que enfrentarse a caos mayores, igual que sin duda los habría en el futuro, pero... ¿por qué justo esa noche? Ya llevaba allí cuarenta minutos y no podría irse hasta localizar al director de la oficina inglesa al que tenía que hacer algunas preguntas.

Agarró un lapicero y comenzó a dar golpecitos en la mesa con nerviosismo. Justo entonces se oyeron risas procedentes del salón de baile y la mente de Sasuke fue hasta la mujer que había dejado allí, esperándolo. O eso esperaba.

Todavía podía sentirla en sus brazos, recordaba la magia con la que sus cuerpos habían flotado juntos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Ahora quería que aquella curvilínea figura se moviera con él a otro ritmo muy diferente, un ritmo que crearían juntos. Algo le dolía al imaginarlo. Él era un tipo normal al que le gustaba el sexo, pero lo cierto era que hacía mucho tiempo que no había deseado a nadie con tanta fuerza como deseaba a esa mujer.

Había algo especial en ella. Ese cuerpo, esos labios carnosos... Iba disfrazada de Cleopatra y él de Marco Antonio, debía de ser cosa del destino.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. ¿Qué pasaría si conocía a otro? La idea de verla con otro hombre, bailando, abrazándose y quizá incluso… hacía que le rechinaran los dientes. Era tan encantadora, sus labios eran tan dulces, que la idea de que alguien pudiera saborear su boca y algo más...

El lápiz se partió en dos.

La llamada se cortó al otro lado. Sasuke colgó el teléfono y buscó otro número al que llamar. Iba a localizar a ese tipo e iba a conseguir que se hiciera responsable de lo ocurrido.

No iba a volver. La triste realidad la golpeó como un mazazo. Hacía casi dos horas que se había ido; el humorista había terminado su monólogo y la actuación de la banda había dejado paso a la música grabada. O la llamada que tenía que atender lo había entretenido más de lo que él había pensado, o había encontrado a otra persona y había cambiado de opinión.

No había ninguna duda sobre cuál de las dos cosas era la más probable. Se había estado engañando al creerse tan especial. Se estaba haciendo tarde, así que se marcharía a casa. Quedarse allí más tiempo no haría más que aumentar la sensación de frustración que había sustituido a la euforia.

No iba a volver.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo; se oía la música, risas y conversaciones por todas partes. La velada no había sido una pérdida de tiempo; había charlado con varias personas, se había reído con el humorista y hasta había sido divertido acercarse a las mesas de comida y fijarse en todos aquellos pequeños canapés y aperitivos. Al menos todo ello la había distraído del paso del tiempo.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento de irse a casa. No había ningún motivo para quedarse.

— ¿Bailas?

Se trataba de un canguro de metro ochenta de estatura.

—Me iba ya.

— ¿Sólo un baile antes de marcharte? Será divertido. ¿O es que alguna vez has bailado con un canguro?

—Pues no, la verdad.

—Entonces no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad —sentenció el canguro tendiéndole la pata.

Sakura aceptó la invitación riéndose. Un baile no podía hacerle daño a nadie, desde luego no sería nada parecido al que había compartido con Sasuke, pero podría ser divertido y además, así tendría algo que contarle a su madre por la mañana. Seguro que se reiría al saber que su hija había estado bailando con un enorme canguro.

Y lo cierto fue que se rio mucho intentando evitar los pisotazos de sus patas traseras y los empujones de su cola, era imposible no divertirse.

Todavía estaba allí.

Al principio no la había encontrado y se había temido que se hubiera marchado si decirle quién era, pero entonces la vio en la pista de baile. Dios. Era aún más bella de lo que recordaba. Tenía una sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro y se movía deliciosamente al ritmo del rock and roll que estaba sonando.

Comprobó sin preocupación alguna quién era su acompañante, un canguro no era problema para él. Se había enfrentado a adversarios mucho más fuertes, como el director de la agencia de Londres con el que por fin había conseguido hablar y que ya era historia en el mundo de los negocios.

Se acercó rápidamente antes de que acabara el tema y alguien tuviera oportunidad de pedirle el siguiente baile. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo en lo que iba de noche. Había llegado el momento de hacerla suya.

¿Qué la hizo volverse a mirar? No podía haber oído nada por encima del sonido atronador de la música, pero algo la había impulsado a girarse. Algo la había hecho mirar.

No, no había sido algo sino alguien.

Sasuke. Había vuelto e iba directo hacia ella. Había vuelto por ella. Se le cortó la respiración al verlo atravesar la pista de baile con paso decidido, parecía un general que regresaba triunfante de la batalla. No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de bailar hasta que el canguro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

— ¿Estás cansada? Aquí hace un calor insoportable. Voy por algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?

Sabía que estaba negando con la cabeza, pero poco más. Toda su atención se centraba en Sasuke; seguía llevando el antifaz, pero podía sentir su mirada sobre ella. Se sentía poderosa al comprobar que no podía apartar los ojos de ella igual que ella no podía apartarlos de él.

—Bueno, gracias por el baile —se despidió el pobre canguro al darse cuenta de que no estaba haciéndole el menor caso.

Con el último paso, Sasuke se quedó a sólo unos centímetros y le agarró la mano para llevársela a los labios.

—Bueno —susurró cuando por fin retiró la boca—. ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

El rock and roll dio paso a una suave balada de Robbie Williams que le dio a Sasuke la excusa perfecta para acercarla a su cuerpo. Todo en ella reaccionó de inmediato; se le puso la piel de gallina y los pezones se endurecieron al notar que su presencia la acariciaba en lugares que sus ojos no podían alcanzar. De pronto la tenía abrazada y Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que rendirse a la agradable sensación de poder descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. La rígida pechera del traje no era muy cómoda, pero cuando respiraba podía notar aquel aroma natural y masculino que estaba volviéndola loca.

Sasuke descansó la cabeza sobre la de ella mientras sus manos la apretaban juntando sus cuerpos tanto como era posible sin quitarse la ropa. Respiró hondo intentando identificar su perfume, pero no pudo dar con él. Además llevaba peluca, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda... Era un aroma intenso y sofisticado, igual que ella. Pero había algo más, algo que lo despistaba enormemente. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que olía a mujer y eso le encantaba.

Además sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección y algo le hacía pensar que encajarían igual de bien en todo. Ella se amoldaba a su cuerpo como si fuera su lugar natural. Sus pechos tersos pero firmes, la delicadeza de su cintura y la curva de sus caderas. Era perfecta.

Movió las manos lentamente explorando su espalda y disfrutando de la sensual reacción que percibía en ella. Lo único que no le gustaba era aquella máscara, la despojaría de ella en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

Quería verle los ojos al alcanzar el clímax.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo ponerse en tensión y darse cuenta de dónde estaban. No sabía qué habría hecho un romano de la antigüedad en su situación, pero desde luego a él no le gustaba nada la idea de que su traje delatara el deseo que sentía en mitad de la pista de baile, frente a quinientos empleados. Tenían que salir de allí en aquel momento que todavía podía pensar con claridad.

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurró al oído.

Sakura se sentía demasiado débil como para contestar, estaba perdida entre tantas sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas. ¿Sería aquello lo que provocaba la seducción? Desde luego ella jamás había experimentado la sensación de tener fuego líquido recorriéndole el cuerpo, ni la ausencia total de pensamientos reales. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la idea de continuar sintiendo hasta alcanzar algo irresistible... e inevitable.

Deseaba más, quería que siguiera haciéndola sentir así. Lo deseaba a él.

Aquello era totalmente nuevo para ella. Nunca había experimentado tal ansia por un hombre. Sasori jamás la había hecho sentir así en los dos años que había durado su relación. Con él siempre había visto el sexo como una especie de obligación.

Lo que estaba ocurriéndole ahora con Sasuke era algo muy diferente. Hacer el amor con él parecía parte de su destino, un destino que no podía negar ni cambiar. Y dejó que él la dirigiera hacia dicho destino del mismo modo que la dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y después a una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Él cerró la puerta y, con la misma pasión y rapidez, hizo que ella se quedara con la espalda pegada a una pared. En sólo una décima de segundo, sus bocas se juntaron ansiosamente, sus lenguas se unieron en un baile frenético.

El sabor intenso y masculino de sus labios, de su lengua hizo que Sakura se dejara llevar por la deliciosa sensación. Una de sus manos se apoderó de su pecho mientras la otra le agarraba la nalga dejándola sin respiración. Todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y él recibió encantado el roce de su vientre contra su creciente excitación.

Sasuke rugió con tensión e impaciencia por encontrar el alivio a tanto deseo, mientras ella gemía y su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus manos.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y alguien murmuró una disculpa apresurada antes de desaparecer. Sasuke retiró la boca y le agarró la mano.

—Vamos —dijo sacándola de allí.

Lo siguió por los pasillos de la primera planta del edificio hasta llegar a dos enormes puertas de madera. Era la sala de juntas. Él sacó la tarjeta que le permitía abrir todas las puertas de la empresa y que les dio paso al interior. El sonido del cerrojo resonó en la habitación vacía.

Sakura respiró hondo y trató de pensar con lógica. Ya no había marcha atrás, ni posibilidad de cambiar de opinión. Claro que tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo, de ningún modo iba a perderse el placer de continuar hasta llegar al momento inevitable.

Tiró de ella hasta el centro de la habitación, aunque ella no necesitaba que la persuadiera. Estaban solos en aquella habitación, casi a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las persianas venecianas de las ventanas.

La vista de Sakura se adaptó en seguida a la falta de luz y de pronto tuvo la sensación de viajar en el tiempo. En ese momento ella era Cleopatra y él su Marco Antonio.

Él levantó una mano hasta rozar su máscara.

— ¡No! —susurró ella alejando el rostro. No podía engañarse, él jamás estaría allí si supiera quién era ella. Sólo cuando todo hubiera acabado y ya no pudiera cambiar de opinión, le dejaría que le quitara la máscara.

Sin duda se enfadaría con ella; peor aún, se sentiría decepcionado. Su fantasía acabaría de golpe, pero al menos tendría aquel recuerdo para siempre.

A la pálida luz de la luna, vio una incipiente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras. Ahora hay cosas más urgentes.

Poniéndole las manos en la cintura, la levantó del suelo y la sentó sobre la enorme mesa de madera como si fuera una pluma. Después le bajó el vestido hasta dejarle los pechos al aire. Sólo con sentir su mirada sobre ellos, Sakura notó cómo se le endurecían los pezones. Él emitió un rugido de placer justo antes de inclinarse sobre ella y llevarse a la boca la rosácea cumbre de uno de sus senos. Los pulmones se le llenaron de aire de golpe, haciendo que sus pechos se levantaran aún más y se acercaran a él. Podía sentir su lengua paseándose por su pecho y dándole el mismo placer que sus manos acariciándole los muslos, separándolos para hacerse un hueco entre ellos.

Ella le pasó las manos por la cabeza y después por el cuello, hasta llegar a aquellos hombros anchos y fuertes.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó él al alcanzar la tela húmeda de su tanga.

Pero la diminuta prenda no fue obstáculo para seguir explorando la parte más íntima del cuerpo femenino. Arrastrada por la oleada de placer, ella deseó poder tocar también cada centímetro de su piel, pero su traje se lo impedía causándole una tremenda frustración.

Él no tardó en darse cuenta y dar un paso hacia atrás para despojarse de la pechera y de la túnica. Regresó a su lado casi desnudo, sólo llevaba unos calzoncillos negros y las sandalias de cuero. Sakura tiró de él y dio rienda suelta a sus ansias de explorar aquella piel aceitunada y tersa mientras él reanudaba las caricias que estaban haciéndola perder el sentido.

—Eres tan bonita —murmuró con la boca pegada a su pecho al tiempo que sumergía las manos en la humedad de su cuerpo.

La levantó de la mesa suavemente para poder quitarle el tanga y tirar de ella hasta el borde del tablero, hasta que estuvo a sólo unos milímetros de la erección que su ropa interior no podía ocultar.

Era tan grande.

La impaciencia se apoderó de ella. Deseaba sentirlo dentro de sí, y él debía sentir lo mismo porque en un rápido movimiento, se despojó de los calzoncillos y quedó libre. Incluso en la oscuridad, se le veía magnífico, poderoso, lleno de energía. Sakura alargó la mano para poder sentir ese poder, para guiarlo hasta ella. Apretó la mano hasta hacerle gemir.

Aquella mujer era una fantasía hecha realidad, una fantasía que no iba a escapársele. Tenía que poseerla, tenía que sentirla rodeándolo con sus piernas, apretándolo por dentro, deshaciéndose en espasmos de placer.

Su mano se movió con más rapidez y... adiós a todo pensamiento racional.

Le agarró la muñeca para poder retirar la mano que le impedía acercarse a ella, sumergirse en la humedad de aquel cuerpo que lo recibió como si fuera su hogar natural. No necesitaba más invitación. Entró en ella con rapidez y suavidad. Ella gritó algo incomprensible, pero él reconoció la expresión del éxtasis que él también había sentido al unirse sus cuerpos.

Se retiró ligeramente sólo para volver a adentrarse en aquella delicia. Ella apoyó las manos en la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que la falsa melena larga cayera en cascada.

Era un placer verla moverse estando dentro de ella. Le besó el cuello, en el mismo punto en el que podía ver moverse su pulso y al notar cómo se aceleraba supo que, aunque deseaba que la sensación se prolongara lo máximo posible, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Era imposible.

No podía hacer nada por controlar lo que ya se había desatado dentro de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba experimentando las inconfundibles sacudidas del clímax. Al vaciar su interior en ella, emitió un grito espontáneo y primitivo.

Tiró de ella hasta sentarse en una de las butacas de piel con ella en el regazo.

¡Dios!

Sakura no había sabido qué esperar, pero desde luego no se había preparado para algo así. Su cuerpo seguía acalorado mientras su pulso y su respiración intentaban recuperar el ritmo normal... Y su cerebro trataba de volver a la realidad.

¿Qué había hecho?

Respiró hondo y trató de buscar la lógica a lo que acababa de suceder. Acababa de hacer el amor con el jefe, y no se trataba de un jefe cualquiera, sino de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y lo que era más, no habían utilizado protección. Nada. Ni siquiera se habían detenido a pensar en ello. Debía de haberse vuelto loca. Ella no era tan imprudente y sin embargo un momento de pasión, una caricia de Sasuke y el sentido común la había abandonado por completo.

Debía de estar loca.

Él seguía acunándola en su regazo, acariciándole la espalda mientras su cuerpo ya daba signos de haberse recuperado.

La lánguida sensación de placer fue desapareciendo a medida que la realidad se impuso en su mente. Intentó levantarse sin tocarlo demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a explicar lo que había sucedido? ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirarlo a la cara? La vergüenza y el sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderó de ella.

Tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente, antes de que descubriera quién era. Podría llegar a perder el trabajo por algo así..., quién sabía cómo reaccionaría Sasuke. No podía permitirse tal riesgo en la situación en la que se encontraba su madre y con todos los gastos hospitalarios que se avecinaban.

Tenía que irse enseguida.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró a la puerta y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Él estaba desnudo, así que podría alejarse antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de vestirse y seguirla.

—Tengo... sed.

—Yo tengo la solución a tus problemas —dijo poniéndose en pie y dándole la ocasión perfecta para subirse el vestido y ponerse la ropa interior—. No te lo pongas —le pidió acercándose a darle un beso en los labios todavía enrojecidos—. Todavía no hemos terminado el uno con el otro. Yo diría que nos queda mucho que explorar...

Sakura se aferró a la tela del vestido como si fuera un salvavidas, intentando no hacer caso del deseo que despertaban sus palabras en ella.

Quería poseerla de nuevo.

Ojala no se lo hubiera dicho, porque no quería arrepentirse de nada... pero tampoco quería pasar las noches en vela, en su cama vacía pensando en los placeres que se había perdido.

Sasuke cruzó la habitación desnudo hasta el mueble bar que había al fondo. Ella lo observó maravillada, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Pero aquélla era la oportunidad perfecta.

Salió corriendo de allí, cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Oyó el grito que la llamaba, pero sabía que no podía detenerse. Corrió por el largo pasillo en el que retumbaba el sonido de sus tacones e incluso habría jurado que también lo hacían los latidos de su corazón.

Alcanzó la puerta principal y se volvió a comprobar con alivio que nadie la seguía. Lo había conseguido.

Estaba a salvo.

espero sus review para saber si les gusto


	4. Chapter 4

ESTABA hecha un manojo de nervios.

El lunes por la mañana, Sakura estaba sentada a su mesa respondiendo e-mails y organizando la jornada y la semana de trabajo. Entrar a la oficina había sido una dura prueba; todo el mundo estaba hablando del baile, recordando los disfraces y todas las anécdotas de la fiesta.

Ella había tratado de evitar hablar sobre el baile, se había limitado a decir que había pasado una noche tranquila en casa, con su madre... y había esperado con el alma en vilo a que alguien la descubriera. Sin embargo nadie parecía haberla reconocido porque todos habían sentido que se hubiera perdido la diversión. Incluso Kiba la había saludado con algo parecido a un gruñido y se había metido en su despacho.

Agradecía enormemente su pronta recuperación de la gripe porque eso significaba que ella no tendría que ver a Sasuke Uchiha por el momento, lo cual era un alivio pues no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar al volver a verlo.

Estaba escribiendo un larguísimo e-mail cuando sonó el teléfono; contestó sin dejar de teclear ni retirar la atención del todo de lo que estaba redactando.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? —la voz de Sasuke sonó incluso antes de que ella pudiera saludar. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se le escurrió el auricular del hombro, aterrizando sobre la mesa con un golpe. El ruido la sacó del momento de shock. ¿Por qué la llamaba Sasuke?

¿Lo habría descubierto? ¿Acaso Kiba la había descubierto y se lo había contado al jefe?

— ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Señorita Haruno, es usted?

—Pe... perdone —dijo por fin sin poder evitar tartamudear—. Se me ha escurrido el teléfono.

Oyó un resoplido de exasperación y lo imaginó cerrando los ojos ante su torpeza.

—Señorita Haruno, necesito que venga a mi despacho ahora mismo.

Sakura apretó el auricular. No podía, no estaba preparada para verlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo sucedido? ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que habían hecho, de la intimidad que habían compartido?

Perdería el empleo, estaba claro. Era lo mínimo que merecía. ¿Cómo explicaría un despido así en una entrevista de trabajo?

— ¿Sigue ahí?

—Ahora mismo subo —consiguió decir después de tragar saliva.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono con cierta desconfianza. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Sólo esperaba no estar cometiendo un error.

Se volvió a mirar a Kiba, que esperaba sentado frente a él ostensiblemente nervioso e inseguro. Y en aquel momento, Sasuke comprendía la sensación pues era la misma que había tenido él desde el momento en el que aquella mujer vestida de Cleopatra lo había abandonado en la sala de juntas. Nadie se había atrevido jamás a huir de Sasuke Uchiha, lo cual ya era lo bastante malo; aquella mujer además había escapado de él sin darle la menor oportunidad para averiguar quién era.

Había tardado sólo unos segundos en volver a ponerse el disfraz y correr tras ella, pero había desaparecido, se la había tragado la noche.

¿A qué estaría jugando aquella mujer? ¿Por qué habría huido de ese modo? Había tenido todas las oportunidades del mundo para cambiar de opinión y no lo había hecho, de eso estaba seguro; sabía que ella había hecho lo que había hecho porque lo había deseado tanto como él.

Y había sido increíble.

Le había hecho desear seguir explorando sus cuerpos un poco más, ver hasta dónde podían llegar... y ver sus ojos.

Quizá le había reconocido. ¿Sería eso lo que la había asustado? ¿Acaso le había dado miedo descubrir que se había acostado con el fundador y director general de la empresa? Pero le resultaba extraño creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de con quién estaba, sobre todo después de que Tenten fuera a buscarlo para atender aquella llamada. Si no había sido eso, no comprendía qué la había hecho entonces sentir tanto pánico como para salir corriendo.

No le gustaba nada la idea de que ella supiera quién era mientras que él no tenía ninguna pista para averiguar su identidad. Observó al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Quizá Kiba supiera algo. Recordaba a Kiba quitándose la máscara de su disfraz de monja y recordaba que en el grupo de gente con el que la había visto, había una monja. Y si Kiba no sabía nada, alguien tendría que haber que pudiera darle algún dato. Al fin y al cabo, ella había pasado horas en la fiesta; había tenido que hablar con alguien.

—Kiba —dijo añadiendo una sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste el sábado?

Kiba se echó a reír, satisfecho de entablar conversación con el jefe.

—Muy bien. Fue una fiesta estupenda. Todo el mundo le está muy agradecido...

—Me alegro —lo interrumpió Sasuke—. En realidad me preguntaba si tú podrías ayudarme.

—Por supuesto. Usted dirá.

—Verás, había una mujer con la que querría haber hablado, pero la perdí al final de la fiesta. Iba vestida de Cleopatra; pelo negro, vestido blanco. ¿Te suena?

—Claro que me suena —respondió entusiasmado, pero luego frunció el ceño—. Aunque no sé qué pasó con ella, de pronto desapareció.

Sasuke sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso. Iba por el buen camino, mi tardaría en encontrarla.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se llamaba?

Kiba se quedó pensando unos segundos.

—Me lo dijo... —recordó tocándose la barbilla mientras Sasuke hacía un esfuerzo por no dar un golpe en la mesa para hacerlo reaccionar con más rapidez—. ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo —anunció triunfante.

— ¿Y bien?

—Tayuyá, de la oficina de Sydney, eso es. Creo que no dijo el apellido. Al principio no parecía muy convencida de entrar al salón... supongo que debe de ser difícil ir a un baile así sin conocer a nadie. Entró con nosotros, pero luego le perdimos la pista —se quedó con la mirada perdida en el suelo—. ¿Dónde se metería?

Sasuke sabía perfectamente dónde se había metido. Le había pedido bailar y al principio había estado reticente pero luego algo había cambiado y había comenzado a moverse como chocolate caliente en sus brazos..., dulce, cálida y dispuesta a dejarse saborear. Tan dispuesta que lo había esperado mucho más tiempo del que él había dicho que tardaría, lo había esperado con la misma necesidad que él había sentido de volver a su lado.

Después había caído en sus brazos y había sido como un sueño. Lo había invitado a entrar en su cuerpo y él lo había hecho encantado. El sexo con ella había sido lo que él había esperado impacientemente y mucho más, tanto que había deseado repetirlo una y otra vez..., pero ella se había marchado y la noche se había convertido en una pesadilla.

Kiba seguía hablando, imaginando los motivos por los que podía haber desaparecido. Sasuke no le hacía caso, estaba demasiado ocupando pensando en la oficina de Sydney. No recodaba ninguna Tayuyá, pero a la velocidad que estaba creciendo la empresa, no le extrañó que hubiera alguien a quien él no conociese.

Echó un vistazo al listín telefónico de Uchiha's y no encontró nada, otra vez algo más despacio.

Ni rastro. No había ninguna Tayuyá.

Levantó el auricular del teléfono haciendo caso omiso al interminable monólogo de Kiba.

—Tenten —espetó tan pronto como contestó su secretaría—, ¿hemos contratado últimamente a una tal Tayuyá para la oficina de Sydney? En el listín no aparece nadie con ese nombre.

Esperó en silencio hasta que Tenten le confirmó que efectivamente no había ninguna Tayuyá entre sus empleados.

— ¿Estás seguro de que era Tayuyá? —le preguntó a Kiba sin ocultar su rabia.

— ¿Qué? Pues... Sí, estoy seguro. Suelo fijarme en mujeres como ésa, ya me entiende.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que habría podido dejarlo petrificado. No le hacía ninguna gracia pensar que el resto de los hombres de la fiesta se hubieran sentido tan atraídos por esa misteriosa mujer como él mismo.

—No, no estoy seguro de entenderlo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que aquello le preocupaba. Aquella mujer había dado un nombre falso, por lo que ahora resultaría muy difícil encontrarla.

Tenía que ser alguien de la empresa, una de las trescientas empleadas que trabajaban allí. De entre ellas, la mitad eran demasiado mayores y buen porcentaje de las restantes no tenían ese increíble cuerpo capaz de atraer todas las miradas. Eso dejaba unas cien mujeres entre las que tendría que encontrarla. Y desde luego iba a hacerlo, costara lo que constara. Y cuando la encontrara...

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

— ¿Quería verme?

La señorita Ratoncillo Marrón se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, con un aspecto aún más tímido y retraído que el del animal al que se parecía.

—Señorita Haruno —dijo Sasuke volviendo a concentrarse en el trabajo—. Estaba esperándola. Pase.

Se sentó al lado de Kiba sin apenas levantar la mirada del suelo. Llevaba la misma chaqueta marrón de la otra vez, pero en lugar de la falda, había elegido unos pantalones del mismo color que al menos dejaban claro que tenía piernas, y nada feas por lo que parecía.

Por un momento la observó con cierta desconfianza. No, ella no podía ser una de las cien mujeres entre las que buscar a la mujer misteriosa. Miró su rostro rosado, sus labios en tensión y sus ojos esquivos. No, era imposible. Pero quizá sí supiera quién era Cleopatra.

— ¿Estuvo usted en el baile del sábado?

Se sobresaltó como si le hubieran disparado, pero fue Kiba el que respondió.

—No, Sakura no asistió a la fiesta.

— ¿Y por qué? —le preguntó Sasuke a ella.

—Bueno... —comenzó a decir después de pasarse la lengua por los labios, no quería añadir la mentira a la lista de pecados cometidos—. Mi madre está enferma...

Sasuke pareció quedarse pensando la excusa unos segundos y después asintió. Sakura se moría de ganas de salir de allí. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero tenía la sensación de que había sobrevivido, su secreto seguía a salvo.

—Pues… ¿si eso es todo? —tenía las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla para levantarse.

—No, no lo es. Siéntese.

Obedeció, pero no porque quisiese hacerlo, sino más bien porque le temblaban las piernas y no habrían podido mantenerla en pie.

—Le he pedido que viniera porque necesito alguien que trabaje mano a mano conmigo en un nuevo proyecto. Después de la presentación que hizo la semana pasada, pensé que usted era la persona indicada, así que le pedí a Sam si podría prescindir de usted durante unos días.

Sakura miró desesperada al hombre que se sentaba a su lado. Seguramente no permitiría que alguien disfrutara de una oportunidad tan estupenda.

— ¿Y él qué dijo?

—Que no podía prescindir de usted.

Respiró aliviada. Muy bien, el egoísta de Kiba seguía fiel a su principio de no dejar que alguien aprovechara una oportunidad que él habría deseado para sí mismo.

—Pero yo le dije que no tenía otra opción.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

—Así que está decidido —anunció dirigiéndose a Kiba antes de hacerle un gesto con el que le dio a entender que ya no requerían su presencia—. Tenten se encargará de que suban todas sus cosas —le dijo una vez se hubo marchado su supervisor—. Hay un despacho vacío al final del pasillo. Tenemos tres días antes de tener que viajar a Queensland para asistir a varias reuniones, así que tendremos que damos prisa. No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Palmcorp es una empresa que ha crecido mucho últimamente y cuyas necesidades no quedan satisfechas con su sistema actual. Si conseguimos hacer negocios con esta empresa, ganaremos millones.

—Queensland —murmuró ella. Con Sasuke. No, era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento—. No puedo...

— ¿Que no puede qué? —preguntó clavando la mirada en ella.

—Que no puedo ir con usted.

— ¿Cómo que no puede?

« ¡No quiero ir contigo!»

—Por una parte, no puedo marcharme así como así y dejar sola a mi madre. Ya le he dicho que está enferma.

— ¿Y quién cuida de ella ahora que usted está en el trabajo?

—Nadie —se había dado cuenta de que le había hecho la pregunta como si acabara de anotar el gol que le daba la final a su equipo, y deseó derrotarlo, anular ese gol—. Pero no me gusta dejarla sola por las noches.

—La necesito para esa presentación, no quiero a nadie más.

—Pues me temo que va a tener que encontrar a otra persona porque yo no puedo. No voy a ir.

—Ya veo.

Aunque el modo en el que apretaba los dientes demostraba que no lo veía en absoluto.

— ¿Y cuál es la otra razón?

Levantó la mirada confundida.

— ¿Qué otra razón?

—Antes ha dicho, «por una parte», así que debe de haber otra parte. ¿Por qué otra razón no quiere venir a Brisbane conmigo?

—Ah —se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada por controlar el rubor que le cubría el rostro—. Es... sólo es una manera de hablar.

Aquella penetrante mirada no se apartaba de ella, parecía estar midiendo sus palabras, parecía haber percibido el engaño. Pero no podía haberlo adivinado. No lo sabía, no podía saberlo.

— ¿Qué otra razón podría haber? —preguntó con fingida inocencia.

— ¿Le preocupa que pueda intentar seducirla? ¿Es eso?

De pronto le faltó el aire como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse.

—Si es así, déjeme que le diga que es totalmente imposible. Totalmente. Estoy hablando de negocios, necesito su ayuda profesional. Así que olvide cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener al respecto.

Sakura trató de recuperar la estabilidad. Allí estaba él pidiéndole que no se preocupase. ¡Si él supiese! Prefería no pensar en que acababa de dar a entender que jamás desearía seducirla y así no tener que dar el verdadero motivo de no querer ir con él.

—Por supuesto eso es lo que espero, que se trate única y exclusivamente de negocios.

—Muy bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto, me encargaré de buscar una enfermera que se ocupe de su madre las veinticuatro horas, ¿supongo que así no tendrá ningún problema en acompañarme?

Pronunció aquellas palabras como una pregunta, pero realmente estaba claro que si no respondía lo que él esperaba, lo tomaría como un desafío. Sakura abrió la boca, pero no consiguió emitir ni un sonido.

—Estupendo —dijo él—. Entonces queda decidido.

Descolgó el teléfono y comenzó a dar instrucciones a Tenten para que trasladara sus cosas, reservara los billetes de avión y contratara una enfermera a tiempo completo. Sakura se quedó allí observando llena de ira cómo él prefería no respetar sus deseos. Todavía no había dicho que fuera a ir con él. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar su madre ante la idea de tener una desconocida en casa, por mucho que fuera a cuidarla las veinticuatro horas? Sasuke ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? –dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie y dando rienda suelta a su rabia—. ¿Cómo se atreve a organizar mi vida y la de mi madre sólo para salirse con la suya? ¿Qué le parecería que yo me entrometiese de esa manera en su vida y en la de su familia para no tener que cambiar mis planes, fuesen los que fuesen?

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, sus ojos parecían inquietantemente vacíos.

—Si quiere intentarlo, adelante. Pero le va a resultar difícil porque perdí a toda mi familia cuando tenía nueve años.


End file.
